Gobble 'Till You Wobble
by Synful Nihilism
Summary: Hank is fine with his own unhealthy eating habits, but they're getting to his son. Being as protective of his father as he is, Connor decides to try and do something about it. [Mush, Bit-a fluff, One-Shot]


_A/N:_

 _I wanted to do something mushy with these two based off a thing I saw on Tumblr, so here we are._

 _Also because I just really love Connor and Hank._

 _So enjoy this short family thingy._

* * *

 _"Come on Connor, just give it back already!"_

 _"No Hank, it's not healthy for you,"_  
 _Connor held the fresh hamburger just out of Hanks reach, as he tried to reclaim it._  
 _"it has way too many calories per serving."_

 _Hank let out an exasperated sigh at the overprotective Androids actions. The guy was getting way too old for this kind of shit. It was nice to know Connor cared but this was getting out of hand. He couldn't even enjoy a simple Hamburger anymore, which happened to be his favorite food._

 _Fine. Maybe being sensible about the situation would work._

 _"Look I appreciate your concern, but I haven't eaten in Six hours," The LED on Connors head turned Yellow as Hank went on. "and I'm starving. So could you just give me it please?" He held out a pleading hand, and even gave Connor what he thought looked like puppy dog eyes._

 _Connor's resolve slowly crumbled. Quietly, he slowly returned the milkshake and burger. Deviants didn't feel emotion; Connor explained that himself back when they first met. Yet from his downcast eyes and now Red LED, he was most certainly feeling something and it bothered Hank. Sure, he may have got his burger and shake back, but now had an even bigger issue. He felt like a total douche._

 _"Tell you what," Hank let out a grunt as he placed himself on a chair at their kitchen table. "if you're so worried about my eating habits, why don't you cook for me?" He put the burger on the table, and started drinking the shake. Despite how bad he wanted to make Connor happy, he needed to put something in his stomach._

 _The Red LED soon turned Blue, and Connors face lit up just as much. "That's actually a fantastic idea!" He beamed, almost jumping where he stood. Hank couldn't help but look at Connor with a perplexed smile as he bolted past Sumo, toward the fridge. He almost choked on his shake, when Connor started enthusiastically chopping a pile of cabbages with a machete. "This way, I can add more vegetables to your diet too!"_

 _Okay. Maybe sensible wasn't the right approach._

 _"Connor, I'm not eating a pile of cabbage." Hank tore the Hamburger in two halves, and put them in Sumo's plate. If eating the burger mattered to Connor so much, he would respect that. But he wouldn't let perfectly good food go to waste, either._

 _"Ruff!" Sumo happily came over and laid next to Hank's leg._

 _"Don't worry, I know you'll love what I have planned," Connor reassured as he closed the fridge door with his boot heel. He placed a full turkey on the counter and set the oven to pre-heat. Connor even went so far as to put on an apron, with '#1 Android' on the front. "it's going to be both healthy and delicious." From the confidence and emphasis he put on his words, he meant business._

 _Hank soothingly pet Sumo, while he munched contently on the Hamburger. Normally, he would say something snarky or even crack jokes. And most of the time, Connor really liked when he did that. But he wouldn't this time. Not when Connor was practically pouring his heart into something for him._

 _He wouldn't try and stop him either._

 _Once Connor set his program to something, he wouldn't stop until he completed his mission. It's just how he was. Mission parameters at the moment, were to cook a fantastic meal Hank would love, and he wouldn't stop until he did just that. "Please come get me when it's ready,"_

 _Hank rose from his chair and stretched, yawning his words. "I'm gonna go have a quick nap."_

 _"Feeling tired after cracking today's case?" Connor shot him a smile as he carefully stepped over Sumo and made his way to the living room. "solving murders always seems to take alot out of you."_

 _Boy did it. He was one of the most reliable cops in the Detroit Police Depo. He also admittedly worked too hard, but would never admit that to Connor. Would literally never hear the end of it if he did._

 _..._

 _Hank slowly sat up, the scent of seasoned Turkey rousing him from his rest. House smells like it's Thanksgiving, in the smack middle of September. He got up, leaving the blanket Connor covered him with, on the couch._

 _"Oh, you're already up," Connor held a plate of food between blue oven mits, that matched his apron. "come and eat while it's hot." He invited from the kitchen before placing the dish on the table._

 _"You really didn't have to do this for me, Connor."_

 _"I know, but I wanted to." His LED briefly turned yellow. "Do you think I did a good job?" He worriedly questioned._

 _A 'good job' was an understatement._  
 _Turkey cooked so well, the scent alone made his mouth water. Neatly cut, baked potatoes with who-knows how much seasoning. And perhaps most importantly, the cabbage he once hated that looked amazing now, unlike before. Hank didn't think it was possible for a plant, or any vegetable to look so damn appealing._

 _Not until now._

 _Connors doubt left as soon as it came, when Hank threw his arms around him._ _"Yes, you did a_ Fantastic _job, Connor."_

 _"So I completed my mission?"_

 _"You did. Let's eat!"_


End file.
